The Redhead Chronicles
by GravityNeko
Summary: Just a bunch of stories with Allana and Ben. Post-FOTJ
1. The Knight and the Princess

He found her sitting in the near dark on a flat and smooth boulder near the edge of the pond. She was dressed in a golden dress fit for a Chume'da's birthday celebration. Her red hair shone brightly under the illumination of the moonbeams. She had her arms wrapped around her legs and was staring into the pond.

"Hey, Kid, what're you doing over here?" Ben inquired, cautiously approaching her.

Allana turned toward him, grey eyes flashing as she glanced at him over her shoulder.

"It's noisy up there is all." The young twelve-year old girl commented. "What about you? Why aren't you up there?" She indicated the hulking palace behind them.

"Well, I should be...But I couldn't find a certain Hapan princess." Ben sat down next to the girl on the grass.

She sighed and unwrapped he arms from her legs, smoothing out her dress.

"I just wanted to get away from it all...the nobles, my guards…" She looked her older cousin in the eye. "I know I'm the Chume'da, but that doesn't mean I don't feel suffocated."

"It is tough." Ben said agreeably. "People constantly expecting a lot of you….looking at you like you're the answer to every problem…tough destiny. Not that I'd know anything about it…"

Allana heard the smirk entering Ben's voice.

She frowned at his playful attitude.

"Ben…" She practically whined….

..But of course Hapan princesses didn't do any such thing.

"I know it seems hard." Ben leaned back on his hands. "You're given all this knowledge at a young age."

Allana shook her head. "No, I knew when I was eight what was expected of me. That's why I don't understand why I'm feeling like this. Mother says it will pass; that it's all in my head, but I don't' feel like that's so." She pressed her lips tightly together. "And when I ask, grandma and grandpa…they say not to worry about it. But I do. I'm going to be the Queen Mother someday. I shouldn't have doubts."

"Everyone has doubts…everyone worries…" Ben said with a shrug of his shoulders. "But...I don't believe that's a weakness. It's part of what it means to be human."

"But…"

"No, buts, young lady." Ben waggled a finger at the girl. "Don't think…stop thinking for one moment okay. Forget about court and regulations and protocol." He stood. "And think of something you want to do…only for yourself."

Allan looked around, her brow set in concentration. After a moment of thinking, a wide smile spread across her lips.

Ben cocked his head to the side. "Think of something?"

"Yes. I'd like a moonstone."

"Moonstone?"

"Yes, they're in the pond."

When she didn't speak, he sighed. "Let me guess. You want me to get one for you."

"Exactly."

"Do I have any choice?"

Allana pointed out. "If I get my dress wet mother wouldn't be pleased— or my aunts."

"Fair enough." He squinted at the dark waters then turned to face her "That's kinda sneaky. You really are a Solo after all."

Allana raised her chin a notch. "Was there ever any doubt?"

"Guess not."

Ben turned to examine the pond, the moonlight reflecting off the water. He placed his hands on his hips then approached the edge of the pond. Even with the waters being pristine and clear and the moonlight overhead, he could barely see.

He looked back to Allana who was looking upon him expectantly.

Ben looked around.

"Now, this isn't some sacred pond right? So if I go in there, I'm not going to have some old Hapan biddy yelling at me right?"

"Are you clean?"

"Well, yeah. These clothes are new."

"Then you have nothing to worry,"

Ben looked over the pond once more and then proceeded to pull off his boots. He set them aside and stripped off his socks next before stuffing them inside his boots. When he had done this, he began to roll up the cuffs of his trouser up past the knee and began to wade out. He stopped short.

"What now?" Allana called out.

"I better take this off." He tugged at his tunic.

He wandered back onto the shore and stripped off his tunic, folding it neatly and placed it on a nearby rock. He waded back into the water, slogging along as he went. He peered at the water, searching for the stones as he went. When he had made it out fifteen feet he realized the water was already swirling about his knees. He would be soaked at this rate.

And he hadn't spotted the stones yet.

"It's too far!" He called back. "It's too dark anyway."

She sighed. "Very well. Come back…you're getting yourself all wet."

"You think?"

Ben turned around ready to trudged back to the shore when his foot caught on something and he lost his balance. A splash resounded as he pitched backwards into the water. After a moment of spluttering, he struggled to sit up again. He up righted himself finally, muttering to himself and wondering what blasted thing had caused him to fall.

"Ben, are you okay!" Allana called from the shore, standing up.

"Just peachy." He looked himself over; now he really was wet. "Stang.."

**.**

**.**

Not too far from the pond two lone figures stood under the shelter of a stone pergola.

"Quite a sight they make." A woman commented.

"You think?" A male voice responded jovially.

She elbowed him gently.

"I wonder where he gets that peculiar humor from."

The man simply smiled and continued to watch as the young man made his way out of the water, looking cross.

"He's good with her."

"I agree…Why do you suppose that is?"

"Well, that's pretty obvious." His voice became thoughtful. "They're both the only child of their parents."

The woman looked to him, hers eyes softening a tad more. "I suppose you're right." Tenel Ka said.

Then she turned her gaze away from the Jedi Grand Master to watch the two. She smiled as the young Knight made a grab for the Hapan princess, intent on getting her soaked. She cried out in surprise, laughing as she did so.

"Oh, no, you don't, Ben." She heard the girl reprimand her cousin.

Luke chuckled at this sight and she smiled.


	2. Choices of Our Parents

**A/N: Wow, thank you so much for all the positive reviews! I've never seen so many so quickly. I am so flattered!**

**.**

**.**

A sixteen year-old Allana brushed her red-gold hair out, examining herself in the mirror. Her gaze switched over to her cousin who was lounging on a couch in her bedroom. It was most unusual to have a male in her quarters, but Allana didn't care for convention when it permitted her closest cousin to be barred from seeing her. She set down the brush and her eyes met his. He grinned and she smirked in return then turned her eyes down as if studying her dressing table.

"Something wrong?" Ben inquired, uncrossing his ankles.

She turned to face him as she'd done many times before. She considered him for a moment, opening her mouth to speak. She quickly shut it, trying to figure out what she wanted to say. Allana kneaded her hands.

"Allana?" Ben leaned forward.

"Ben...something's been on my mind for a long time."

"Go ahead."

She opened her mouth, closed it, and then decided to express her concern after all. "Why have you never resented me?"

His eyebrows shot up. "Resented you?" He sounded bewildered.

"Yes."

"Why would I resent you?"

"Well…" She started to twist a ring around on her finger. "My father….he….killed your mother—why do you care for me knowing that?"

Ben looked flabbergasted.

"Allana? Is this what you've been thinking about all this time?"

"Not all this time, no. Only recently."

He got to his feet. "Why would I resent your for something Jacen did?" Ben shook his head. "You're no more to blame for his actions, than I am accountable for my mother going after him." He crossed over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I could _never _dislike or resent you. You are my cousin and the closest relative that I can relate to"

He kneeled down in front of her.

"I saw you when you were a baby, Allana. A helpless innocent baby who was nothing more than product of her parents' love. Just like I was." He hung his head for a bit. "And even as twisted as Jacen became, I know he loved you—he wanted to protect you, just like my mom wanted to protect me. Unfortunately, Jacen went about it the wrong way."

He smiled. "You're the closest thing I have to a sister, since I _was _an only child. But I always wondered what it would be like; someone to share times with, to laugh with, to cry with; share my pain, my happiness, my sadness…I hope…you can think of me as your older brother too."

Allana smiled back, tears glistening in her eyes. "Of course. You are also my friend." She laid her hand on his.

"I'm glad." He reached up to wipe away her tears. "Now, no more tears. We can't change the past, but we can look to the future. We can make different choices than our parents, knowing they led the way for us—even if they don't know it."

Ben got up. "Now, it's almost dinner time." He offered his arm. "Shall we, my Lady?"

She checked herself quickly in the mirror then turned back around to face him once more. She got to her feet and placed her hand on his forearm.

"Yes, let's."

**.**

**.**

**A/N: More Allana and Ben sweetness. Awww...**


	3. The Hapan Menace

**A/N: I can't figure out what to call this one...can any of my readers think of a title... I decided to put Ben and Allana's ages before each story.**

**Allana: 16**

**Ben: 25**

**.**

Allana found Ben working on the _Shadow_-though why he had chosen this moment to do it was anyone's guess.

He was crouched down in the hold, a hydrospanner in his right hand. She leaned over, fingers laced behind her back. "Ben." She called out, trying to peer down into the space.

"Yeah?" He answered, his voice slightly muffled.

"You're father told me you'd be in here."

"Mmm."

She sighed, exasperated. "Now, what kind of a response is that?" She demanded to know.

Ben pulled himself from the mess, coated in grease, dressed in dark gray coveralls. He set the hydrospanner down and smiled at her. "So, what're you doing here, Kid?" He inquired, grabbing a rag from the floor and attempted to clean his hands with it. "You'll dirty your dress if you stay too long."

Allana frowned.

He chuckled. "Sorry."

"I doubt you are….you know I hate that moniker." Her frown deepened.

"Consider it justice." He set the rag aside the rag on the table.

She ignored this. "You shouldn't put that there. It's filthy." Allana walked over and plucked it up then turned to appraise him. "And so are you."

He arched a brow, smirking. "Well, that's a bit rude, isn't it?"

"I was taught to be truthful."

"But you were also taught to be tactful." He took the rag away from her and shook it in her face playfully. "Now, out…Can't have anyone complaining I let you get dirty."

"No."

"Allana..."

"I'm sixteen, you can't tell me what to do."

"As opposed to when I was still older than you back then?"

"You didn't bully me around. In fact, you never seemed to pay attention to me at all back then."

"Things were different back then," He sat down in the booth. "I had a lot on my mind."

She took a seat across from him, tracing imaginary lines on the table. "Yes, I suppose that's so." She mused softly. "It would have been nice though. I looked up to you, Ben. Did you know that?"

There was a period of silence.

"You did?"

"Mm." She smiled. "You were so strong and fearless."

"I wasn't that fearless, a lot of things scared me, Allana."

"But you never backed down, did you?"

"Couldn't afford to do that. There's no place for weak-heartedness when you're a Jed—you've got to be strong or else whatever you're fighting will overpower you."

She stared at him for a moment, as if considering this. "And you never resented growing up with that mentality?"

"Initially I suppose." He shrugged his shoulders. "It's not easy being a part of this family. You feel compelled to be a certain way, and you hate it, so you fight it."He waded up the rag.

"So you give in?"

"No." His eyes met hers resolutely. "You come to realize, what you've been fighting for so long, is something you were always meant to be—and not just because of what's expected of you. I'm a Jedi—I'm proud to say that—and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I feel the same way." She lifted her chin a centimeters. "And when I am Queen…I will carry the same feelings."

Ben's eyes softened. "Just don't try to grow up too fast. You say that now, but when the time comes..."

"I'll deal with it then."

She got up.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Yes, I've actually stayed longer than I intended to." Allana turned to leave.

"Then what _did _you actually come here for."

"Your father wanted me to tell you that Myra is looking for you." She smiled.

"Stang."

"Now, what could you have possibly done to illicit such a response to my news?"

"I forgot I was supposed to meet her for lunch. She'll have my hide." He got up.

"Surely you're not going to meet her looking like you slipped in a puddle of grease?"

Ben gave himself a once over. He swore again. "You're right."

Allana gave him a pitying look. "You better hurry then."

Ben scowled.

She laughed. "Good luck, Ben."

"Thanks. I'm going to need it." He muttered under his breath.

**.**

**.**


	4. Heart 2 Heart

A/N: Another Ben/Allana story! Yay!

Timeframe: Post-FOTJ

Ben: 18

Allana: 8

"Can I sit next to you?" A small voice asked.

Ben turned and regarded a girl who was about eight. She looked at him up through grey eyes, the color of her hair similar to his. If you didn't know any better, they looked like siblings. But in truth the girl was his younger cousin, Allana Djo Solo. Jacen's daughter.

He brushed aside this fact and smile invitingly. "Sure, Kiddo." He patted the chair next to her. "Hop on up."

"I'm not a kid."

He gave her a lop-sided grin. "'Course you're not."

She sat there and stared at him. "Are you making fun of me?" She inquired after a moment.

"Perish the thought."

"That's not nice."

Ben put a hand on her head. "Sorry, Kiddo, sometimes I go overboard." He dropped it. "Dad says I get that from mom. Not that she ever went overboard per se...She really just liked to push the letter with people."

"Push the letter?"

"Yeah, it means, she was very liberal with her thoughts and words. If she had something on her mind, she'd say it. If she felt like poking fun, she did it. Didn't care much what the consequences were." He grinned.

"I remember her…Kind of."

"You do?"

Allana tilted her head "Aunt Mara, right?" She was Grandma's best friend, I think." She looked to be considering this seriously. When she received no response from Ben, she looked up questioningly. "Right?"

"Yeah, I'd say that's about right. Aunt Leia was like a sister to my mom, since you know she never had one."

The girl nodded.

"I don't have a sister either—or a brother. It's just me." She looked a bit sad.

"Aw, don't sweat it, Kid. You're not alone in that boat."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, in case it wasn't obvious…I don't exactly have anyone either." He leaned toward, staring into his water glass. "I was born during a war…not very many children were being birthed around that time. So, because of that, I never had any brothers or sisters…"

Allana looked thoughtful.

"There was some sort of skirmish going on when I was born…That's what mother says."

"Yeah, I remember. The Killik Crisis….also known as the Dark Nest Crisis. I became a Joiner for a brief time; I was about your age."

"You were?"

"Yep."

"It was at the start of the Dark Nest Crisis…my parents went to go retrieve some young Jedi Knights that had disappeared into the outer regions to handle a border dispute between the Chiss and these bugs. And those days, my parents were so worried about me; they took to taking me on missions with them."

"You went on missions? Like me?"

"I guess. But I never saw as much action as you have, that didn't come till much later in my life." He picked up his water and took a sip of it.

"I didn't like it…it was terrible…Warv died."

"Nobody likes combat, Kid. It just happens sometimes. The only reason my parents ever brought me remotely into danger was because they found it far more dangerous to leave me by myself, without them. There were two attempted kidnappings when I was a baby…and my parents decided the only way I was going to remain safe was if I was with them."

"Kind of like Grandma and Grandpa."

"Exactly."

"Sometimes I really wish I had a sister or brother to talk to."

She remained quiet for a moment.

"Is it hard?" She finally inquired.

"Is what hard?"

"Being alone…"

"Alone?"

"I'm alone."

"Alllana," Ben sighed. "You're not alone. You've got your mom and your grandpa and grandma, your aunt Jaina, my dad and me."

"But, Jaina's married. That means she's going to go away."

"Well, sure…but she'll come visit."

"And you and Uncle Luke are heading to Sheduu Maad. I can't come…I have to stay on Hapes. I'm the Chume'da." Allana's voice took on a melancholy tone.

"Yeah, but the base isn't far away."

"Grandma and Grandpa might stay…but they might go back to Coruscant."

Ben shook his head. "I doubt that. They're not going to leave you here, Kid."

She shrugged.

"I don't get it." He muttered. "How can you say you're alone, when you have so many people around you? I mean sure we're not able to be on the same planet—in the same places—all the time, but we're still family, Allana."

"No. I mean, I didn't mean that."

"Then what are you trying to say?"

She took a breath. "I know I'm not alone…that I do have you and uncle Luke, Jaina, Grandma and Grandpa…and mother, but when it all comes down to it…I sit in my room…or I'm off with an instructor—and I can't help but feel left behind…I could tell mother or Grandma or Grandpa, but they'll never really be able to understand. There's never anyone around my age….so I can't really talk to anyone about it..."

Ben examined the girl. Long ago, he had felt the exact same way. He had often felt out of place even though he knew he was loved. He was frightened of everyone and anything because of the war—no because of Abeloth. He withdrew from his parents and everyone around him. Abeloth had made him an unwitting captive of circumstance, cut off from his family. Cut off from the precious Force bond that held them all together.

"I think I understand what you're going through…I had a similar experience after the Vong War…but instead of restrictions placed upon me because of that war, you have to deal with those related to being the Hapan heir. Do I have that right?"

"Sort of."

"What else could be bothering you, Kid?"

"My daddy."

"He was my mother's friend—and he seemed so nice…then he became not so nice. I feel cold sometimes when I think about him."

Ben's heart plummeted.

He hadn't been the only one destroyed by who Jacen had become. This little girl was also one of his victims. Granted, when you grew up a Solo or a Skywalker, your life was already pre-guaranteed never to be easy or uncomplicated.

"No, Allana."

"Huh?"

"Don't make yourself feel isolated because of him."

"I know. I know I'm not alone…" She gave a brief smile—then it faltered. "Do you think…there was anything left?"

"Left of what?"

"Of Jacen."

Ben gave a confused look.

"Good."

He didn't know what to say, he wasn't even sure himself. "Oh, uh, I don't know." Jacen hadn't expressed any remorse ever, and all Ben had sensed from his cousin was overwhelming arrogance even in his eternal "damnation".

But, in his twisted way, Ben believed, he had loved his daughter; a child who had never been revealed to be his in the first place. Allana had been a secret for so many years. Her father had remained a mystery due to Hapan tradition—but secretly it was really due to who her father was.

It would have been a shock to learn that the Queen Mother had been impregnated by a Jedi foreigner.

More so, that not only was he her child's father, but also her lover. Jacen and Tenel Ka had to meet in secret. Clandestine relations resulting in a clandestine child.

A seemingly forbidden tryst, as would have been seen in the eyes of the Hapan people.

And Jacen had tried to protect Allana; he had done many horrible things, all in her name. Ben winced. If she only knew the many horrid things Jacen had done—the things she didn't know—how would she react?

Jacen had already tarnished the image of a loving Jedi, Allana had had for him. Could Ben destroy this image further by speaking the truth about her father? Should he? Or would he be further condemning her to feelings of isolation?

She looked up at him.

"Ben?"

"Oh, sorry…" He tried for a smile. "What was your question?"

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Allana…don't do that."

"You looked sad. I'm sorry."

Ben sighed. "Kid, everyone hurts….You didn't make me sad. You have nothing to apologize for….you lost your dad."

"But he was bad man."

"No, Allana. Jacen wasn't…..it was Caedus." Ben knew he was walking a thin line between truth and lie, but he figured it was one of those "certain point of view" things his dad was always spouting. "Caedus…was no more your father than Darth Vader was Luke Skywalker's father. He wanted to protect you…but Caedus clouded his vision—and Lumiya helped. Caedus destroyed who Jacen Solo was."

"But…Aunt Mara's dead because of Caedus, isn't she?" She responded bluntly.

"Yes."

"And Caedus use to be my daddy."

"Allana…" He shook his head.

"Do you miss her?"

"Yeah."

"A lot?"

"Everyday."

"Do you ever feel alone because she's not here anymore?"

Ben thought for a moment. "I use to…at the beginning…My mom seemed to be the only one who understood me. For awhile, I was lost without her; then I realized if I was alone it was because I was making myself be alone…I wasn't alone. I had my dad...I still have him. That's why I had to be the best Jedi I could be, because I needed to protect him."

"Why would the Grand Master need protection?"

"It's not about him needing it…. It's because I love my dad…and I want him safe for now."

Allana went to open her mouth.

"I know, eventually he's going to leave us…But I still need him, the Jedi need him…So I'll watch over him long as I can, because he's done so much for me."

"Like my mommy…" She had broken the rigid formality. "I want to protect my mommy too. I know she's a Jedi, or was…but I want to protect her. I'm going to be the Queen Mother someday…so I have to be strong."

Ben smiled. "See, even though you may feel alone…you still have your mom. Just like I still have my dad…" He looked up to where his father seemed to be dancing with his cousin, Jaina. His palor was grey, his eyes dim, but he was smiling and talking lively.

Jaina would roll her eyes and pat her uncle on the shoulder.

He noticed how Jaina took care to hold her uncle at some way of a distance. She was trying very obviously not to aggravate Luke's wound. Luke raised his eyebrow and shook his head.

He flashed his younger cousin a mischevious grin. "Now, let's go join the family shall we?" He got up and offered his arm.

She considered his arm. "What did you have in mind?"

"A dance. If you wouldn't mind favoring me with one, Princess."

"You want to dance with an eight year old." Allana deadpanned.

He shrugged. "Why not? Better to dance with your cousin than to sit alone, right?"

She sighed, as if resigned to the fact. "I suppose. You will have to do." Instead of putting her hand on her cousin's forearm, she grabbed his hand."

Ben looked down in surprise.

"What?"

He chuckled. "Nothing."

She frowned. "Ben. Has anyone told you you're a very bad liar? Grandpa says if you're going to lie, at least make it believable."

"Your grandpa's got to stop teaching you things like that. I'm pretty sure your grandma wouldn't like that."

"I'm sure she knows. She knows a lot."

They entered the dance floor.

He pursed his lips. "I got nothing."

Allana turned to face him, and took Ben's other hand in hers. "I think, Great Uncle, would love to hear that, don't you?"

"What?"

"He always says you have a big mouth—and now I've rendered you speechless. I believe that's a great accomplishment."

"You do huh…"

"Uh-huh...Now, move your feet. We're just standing still, and I want to dance and you're boring me." She grinned impishly.

"Now, is that from Aunt Leia or somebody else? Cause I really can't tell at the moment."

"Is that sarcasm I hear? I wonder who that could be from…?"

"Touché."

"Now, are we dancing or exchanging words? Cause I really can't tell at the moment ." She quipped.

Ben rolled his eyes.

**.**

**A/N: Been awhile since I did a Ben/Allana story. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review!**


	5. Solo: Four Letter Word for Trouble

**A/N: I'm so happy people are enjoying these Allana/Ben moments. Please enjoy this new one!**

**Ben: 20**

**Allana: 10**

**.**

"Allana, you come down from there!" Ben shouted up from the ground.

The princess was poised in a large flowering tree, and she was climbing further and further away from him. He looked around, praying no bodyguards came charging around the corner.

She had grown considerably within the last two years; she was much taller, Ben noted; almost hitting her pre-teens. Her hair now flowed to her back and her face was now devoid of its babyish features.

She turned to face him. "I have to put this baby bird back in its nest!" Allana called back.

Ben took on a look of distress. "You're going to break your neck, and then where will that leave me!"

"I won't…" She insisted.

Allana continued to climb higher.

"Well, I'd feel better if you were down here where you belong. Humans were meant to be on the ground not up in the air!"

The girl reached for another branch, but stopped. "How do you explain starships and the Force then?" She retorted.

Ben scowled. "That's different, young lady, and you know it!"

"You sound like an old man, Ben." She dismissed him and began climbing again.

His jaw dropped. "Old man?!"

"Yes, now stop worrying." She pulled herself to another branch, using a short thick one as leverage. Ben heard the sound of the branch bowing under her weight.

Ben began tremulously, "Allana…I think you may be too heavy for that branch."

She frowned. "Ben, it's not nice to mention a lady's weight."

Ben sighed and frustratedly ran a hand through his red hair. It was looking like he would have to go up after her at this rate.

"If you're not down here in ten seconds I am coming up." He shouted back up.

Allana ignored his threat. She clambered up to the final branch where the nest was and straddled it. She then reached into her pocket and came out with the baby bird.

"I'm going to put you back. Don't fall out again okay." She said and leaned over to place the bird back in the nest.

Ben shifted his feet, shuffling nervously from his place on the ground. He looked around—no one. The young man got closer to the tree and he craned his head back to get a better look at her. Allana had tucked the hem of her dress into a belt at her waist, so it appeared she was wearing some sort of jumpsuit instead of a dress. She had said it was so she wouldn't rip it. _Why didn't she just change into pants? _He thought irately. The girl was going to accidentally catch her foot in the dress and crack her skull wide open!

Allana turned her head once more and faced Ben. "There. See nothing."

"All right," Ben muttered annoyed. "Now, just come down here. You're making me all queasy."

"I'm coming. Don't frown; it gives you wrinkles in your forehead; which makes you look old."

Ben smirked. "You better quit while you're ahead, Kid."

"Well it does."

"You keep saying that and we'll see whose saying I told you so, when I'm "old" and still look like a twenty-year old stud." He shook his finger at her. "Good genes'll do you a lot of good."

Allana made a face. "Too much data."

"You asked for it."

"Did not!" She shot back and placed her foot down harshly on the lower branch.

Ben heard a low cracking sound.

"Allana…"

"I'm coming!" She shouted, and let her other foot come to rest. "You are..."

Just then, the branch shattered with a loud "CRACK" and Allana shrieked in terror. She was pitched forward, hurled headlong downward.

"Aw, kriff!"

Ben launched forward, moving in the girl's direction. When he reached her, she hit him like a sack of flour, sending him careening backwards. He landed hard on his back, the impact of the girl's weight against him knocking the air from his lungs.

"Oof!" He croaked.

Ben laid there for a moment, attempting to catch his breath then said, "Geez, 'Lana. Are you _trying_ to kill me?"

Allana shifted away.

"Sorry." She apologized. "I didn't mean to ugh..."

"Crush me?" He supplied.

She scowled. "That's mean. I am _not_ heavy."

Ben shook his head as if to clear it. "Says the girl who just broke the branch."

Allana turned red-faced, but her expression dropped and she pursed her lips in annoyance. "I see you're amused." She said, narrowing her eyes. The Hapan princess picked herself off the ground. She straightened out her dress, untucking it from her belt. "I'm going."

"Oh, come on, Allana." Ben said, picking himself up. "You know I didn't mean it." He dusted off his pants. "You just have to learn how to be careful. If anything happened to you, I'd be dead."

The ten-year old turned around and put her hands on her hips. "I am careful."

"Not from where I'm standing." He sighed. "Look, I don't want us to…fight. You're my llitte cousin… I don't want to see anything happen to you. I mean, I'd be a pretty poor bodyguard if I let you get hurt."

She raised an eyebrow. "You're my bodyguard?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

Allana seemed to be considering this for a moment. "Thank you, Ben; for looking out for me."

**.**

**A/N: TA DA! Bet you didn't expect that! Another one! Please review!**


	6. He Keeps the Monsters Away

**A/N: More Ben Allana awesomeness. This one is real heart melter. Enjoy!**

**Ben: 14**

**Allana: 4**

**.**

Ben Skywalker woke to the shuffling of his covers. He sat up, clothed in boxer shorts and an undershirt. "Lights on." He commanded.

When the light had adjusted properly Ben could see a small lump wiggling underneath the covers beside him. He raised a brow at this. "Allana?"

The lump continued to wiggle, but didn't say a word. Ben sighed and grabbed his covers, lifting them up so he could see beneath them. A small red-headed girl was curled into a ball, hands fisted against her chest, staring up at him through grey eyes

"Allana?" Ben stripped the covers down to reveal her head. "What're you doing here? What's wrong?"

She mumbled something inaudibly.

"What? I can't hear you."

Allana's lips moved again.

"Allana. I can't help you if I don't know what's bothering you. Speak louder for me."

"I'm scared, Ben." She mumbled.

"Scared?" He frowned. "What's got you scared?"

"I had a bad dream."

He nodded. "You had a nightmare."

She gave a jerky bob of her head.

Ben drew one of his knees up to his chest, his part of the blanket still draped over him. "Why aren't you with grandma and grandpa then?"

"Grandpa snores..."

He smiled lightly; this was one of those odd nights when he chose to stay in his aunt and uncle's guest bedroom.

"Okay then…" He furrowed his brow. "Do you want to tell me what it was about?"

Allana shook her head furiously.

"Allana, sweetheart, I can't help you if you don't tell me." Ben said softly. "Can you please tell Cousin Ben. Maybe I can help."

"I saw…." Her voice trailed off.

"Saw what?"

"Eyes."

"Eyes?"

"Yellow…and red."

Ben froze. Yellow and red; the jaundice eyes of a Sith.

Jacen.

He leaned over close to her and whispered, "They were yellow and red…do you know whose they were?"

She nodded.

"Do you want to tell me?"

Allana shook her head again.

The girl knew, but she was refusing to even mention his name. The name of the man who had been her father—and a dear friend of her mother.

"The eyes…they were scary…so yellow..." She was sniffling now.

Ben reached over to comfort her and found the little girl shaking horribly. His body went suddenly icy cold. He reached over with his other arm and pulled the girl in closer to him. Allana gave a startled yelp, but realized what was happening.

"Shhh, it's all right."

"Ben…" She snuggled closer, cheek pressed against his undershirt "I'm so scared. I don't want to go back to my room. Can I stay here?"

"With me?"

"I can, can't I?" She looked up at him with fearful eyes.

Whether it was from the monster she had seen in her dreams or the fact that he might send her back to her room, he didn't know—and it didn't matter. His little cousin was truly frightened of returning to those dreams. How could he send her back when she was obviously so afraid?

"Sure, you can stay. Sleep with me tonight that is." He lay back down, Allana still wrapped in his arms. "Let's try to sleep now. Light-"

"No!" she cried out. "I want the lights on."

Ben almost jumped.

"Okay, okay…No lights off. I'll keep them on. Okay?"

"Yes."

"Try to go to sleep, okay."

"I'm scared."

"I know," Ben said gently. "But try…" He began to stroke her hair. "I'm right here, Allana..."

"You promise?" She mumbled against his chest.

"Yeah. Now, close your eyes and rest. You don't have to go to sleep, but at least close your eyes."

She did so.

"Now, let's think about something…nice."

"Like what?"

"What makes you happy?"

"Mommy…"

"All right, then think of mommy. Picture her face in your mind. Imagine her speaking to you. What is she doing right now? What's she saying?" When Allana didn't respond, Ben tucked his chin against her head and asked, "Can you see her?"

She had her eyes closed. "Yes."

"Tell me what she looks like."

The little girl shifted. "She's very beautiful. She has hair the color of fire and eyes like stones."

"Grey?"

"Yes, grey." Her brow furrowed in concentration. "She's tall…very beautiful. She's wearing a green shi-shmmersilk dress."

"All right. That's good." He whispered. "Now, what's she doing? Is she saying anything?"

"She's sitting at the dressing table...she's brushing her hair…the brush its…wood. She's singing."

"Do you know what she's singing?"

"It's a lullaby. An old Dathomiri one mommy sang to me. Grandma sang it to her, mommy said."

"Do you know the words?"

She shook her head. "No."

"That's okay…" He looked off into the twinkling skylight of Coruscnt.

"Ben…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know any?"

"Any what?"

"Lullabies."

Ben furrowed his brow this time. "No. Oh, wait! Yeah, there was this one lullaby."

Allana looked up at him intently. "Did your mommy sing it to you?"

Her older cousin chuckled. "Actually, it wasn't my mom. It was my dad."

"Uncle Luke?"

"Yep!"

"Can you sing it to me?"

"Sure." He closed his eyes. "Just let me think," He began to hum a few bars until he got the correct tune he wanted. "All right. I'm ready!"

Allana looked to him expectantly.

Ben sang softly:

'_Oh dear, child…lay your head down. The sky is your blanket, your pillow the ground.' _

'_Above the stars twinkle alight, bidding you good evening and wishing you good night.' _

_ 'And if you ever choose to roam, the stars will guide you straight to home. _

'_So fear not the night, for it cannot hurt you. Trust in my love, for it will serve you. _

'_Listen to the wind, it's my sweet lullaby. For it is my love, that will last throughout time._

'_Dream of shooting stars that seem so far away. Tonight is only tonight, tomorrow comes a brand new day.'_

"So, what do you think-_-" _He looked down to her, but found she had fallen soundly asleep. "Well, I'll be."

Just then his door slid open. His aunt Leia was standing in the doorway.

"Ben, I don't mean to wake you, but have-."

Ben put a finger to his lips, baying his aunt to be silent. He gestured with his chin at the little girl, snug in his arms.

Leia's mouth formed an 'O'. She nodded. "Do you want me to take her?" She whispered.

Ben shook his head lightly. "Naw, that's all right. She can sleep here. I wouldn't want to move her."

"All right. If you're sure."

"Yeah, its fine."

She tightened her robe around her. "I'll let Han know everything's fine. I got scared when I couldn't find Allana in her room."

"Sorry, Aunt Leia."

"No. You did well." She smiled. "You took on a scared child and handled it with the best of care of an adult." She paused. "Well, good night..."

"'Night, Aunt Leia."

The door shut behind her and Ben was left with a sleeping Allana tucked in his arms. He stared down at her; she was so small and fragile, but so full of life as well. He cursed the fact that her childhood had been ruined by something so dark and malevolent.

He lay down. "Sleep tight, Kiddo. I won't let anything happen. The monsters aren't going to find you here…and if they do, they're not going to be around long enough to matter."

**.**

**A/N: Well, I hope that was good...you know what to do folks!**

**P.S.: What did you guys think of the title to this one?**

**Also, the lullaby is my personal creation, which I'm simply going to be calling 'Ben's Lullaby'.**


	7. Lead by Example

**A/N: Okay, here's the next part to that prosthetic convo. that i just found on my computer. Oh boy lol**

**.**

**.**

Ben and Allana found their parents—Ben's father and Allana's mother, talking with each other in the Queen's anteroom.

"I hope you are doing well, Master Skywalker-Luke." Tenel Ka was saying.

"As well, as can be expected, thank for inquiring, Queen Mother."

She shook her head. "Please, when we are alone, call me Tenel Ka. We are beyond such formalities between us."

Luke smiled. "Of course." He bobbed his head. "Thank you for your assistance during this transition for the Jedi Order."

"I consider you a dear friend, Luke." Tenel Ka responded. "It is the least the Constorium can do for the heroes of this galaxy; even if the Senate thinks otherwise." She cocked her head. "But I doubt that is the only reason you came. You didn't come all the way to Hapes to thank me—something which could have easily been rectified from a holo-transmission."

"Ah, but you're forgetting, Tenel Ka, Sheddu Maad is not far away."

"True. Yet still…"

He looked back and sensed Ben and Allana hovering in the doorway. "I wanted to check on Allana. I feel it's my duty."

"As the Grand Master?"

"As her Great-UIncle. That little girl has been through too much. Far more than any child should. I regret she has had to experience it at a young age-I regret she has had to at all." He sighed. "I suppose being a part of this family, has its price. Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin couldn't escape it and neither could Ben. I'm sorry, Tenel Ka."

"It's hardly your fault, Luke. So there's no need to apologize."

"Yes," Allana called out. "I'm fine, Mother." She walked into the anteroom.

"Allana Djo Solo!" Tenel Ka said in a reproachful voice. "Were you eavesdropping? You know how I feel about that."

The young girl cast a look at her older cousin who had come to stand behind her.

"Ben did it too."

"I am not Ben's parent."

"Forgive me, Queen Mother." Ben apologized. "We didn't mean to eavesdrop. We had come to ask you something but I didn't wish to disturb you."

"Ben. As I've told your father. Please call me, Tenel K."

"With all due respect, I haven't lived long enough to earn that right."

Tenel Ka smiled and shook her head. "As you wish." She turned her gaze to Allana. "Now, what did you wish to speak with me about?"

"Well…."

"Yes?"

"Mother, how come you kept your arm the way it is?"`

Tenel Ka's hand went to the stub at the end of her upper-arm. "My arm?" Her daughter had never asked her this. Allana knew the basic details, but had never asked her mother the reason for Tenel Ka's reluctance to replace her arm.

"Yes. Can you tell me? Is it too personal? A secret?"

"No, my darling. There's no secret to that tale. I'm fully willing to share." She looked to Luke. "In fact, Master Skywalker is fully privy to the tale.

"really?" Allana looked from her mother to her uncle.

"Yes," Tenel Ka nodded. "I request that Master Skywalker remain here—even though I know he would beg off—, because he knows my mistakes; my story. I feel no shame in sharing it with my daughter in front of him. He understands better than anyone else after all."

"Mother?" Allana looked confused by this statement.

"What your mother is referring to Alanna-sweetie..." Luke pulled back his sleeve. "Is I know what it's like to feel the sting of the saber against your flesh, how much it wounds you not only psychically but emotionally." He traced a faint line on his right wrist where the prosthetic met the flesh. "You see when I was young, about in my early twenties, I was very foolish. I was much older than your mother but still naive. I went to face an enemy I had no business facing—and that lost me my hand."

Allana eyed it.

"This hand I have here, is not my real hand." He worked open the hatch on the wrist showing the girl the circuitry.

Her eyes widened.

"Then you can feel things just like a real hand." Allana reached over and touched his wrist, marveling at the inner workings.

**.**

"Yes."

"Wow…" She breathed then turned to her mother questioningly. "This is amazing, Mother. I don't understand."

"Allana, although Master Skywalker's hand may seem…amazing or neat, you are forgetting quickly the price he had to pay for him to have that hand. He had to encounter a very terrifying being…"

"And I encountered knowledge I was not ready for, sweetie." Luke added.

She turned to her uncle.

"Vader was very powerful and I was too much of a novice to face him. I wasn't prepared for the battle or the revelation he later revealed to me—that he was my father. If I had trusted my master's words, I would not have had to lose this hand." He shut the small door.

"And you, Mother?"

"My story is…different than Luke's but ended up with a similar outcome as you might imagine. Do you remember how my arm ended up this way to begin with?"

"A lightsaber duel."

"Not exactly a duel. A friend –" She studied her daughter than figured she owed it to the little girl. "Jacen and I were sparring…" A melancholy tone came into the Queen's voice. "I was careless. That carelessness resulted in me loosing part of my arm. Jacen was severely upset by it. But I refused any type of aide concerning it."

"Why?"

Tenel Ka absentmindedly massaged the stump.

"Because I felt, that taking the prosthetic that was being offered to me would change nothing—and it would only seek to cover up or dismiss my carelessness. Instead, I opted to forgo it to remind me of what could happen if I ever lost focus again; because the outcome next time could be far worse."

She turned her eyes upward, fixing her gaze on Luke.

He nodded back, turning to Allana. "And my hand will forever serve inversely as a reminder of my own failure." He touched it. "Your mother and I each have our own reasons for doing what we do…each of our choices has a basis behind them. Do you understand, Allana?"

She nodded. "Yes, I think so."

"But," Tenel Ka said. "Even though these wounds serve as a sad reminder, they also strengthen us. Is that not so, Luke?"

"Yes, I think that describes it perfectly."

Ben spoke up, "It shows that, also, that one's failure doesn't have to be a hindrance, it's just a reminder to do things better and different, kid." He kneeled down and laid a hand on her shoulder. "That's all we can do, right?"

Allana smiled. "Yes, you're right Ben." With that, she wrapped her arms around her cousin, hugging him tightly. "Thank you."

**.**


	8. Strengthened through Pain

**A/N: Okay, here's the next part to that prosthetic convo. that i just found on my computer. Oh boy lol**

**.**

**.**

Ben and Allana found their parents—Ben's father and Allana's mother, talking with each other in the Queen's anteroom.

"I hope you are doing well, Master Skywalker-Luke." Tenel Ka was saying.

"As well, as can be expected, thank for inquiring, Queen Mother."

She shook her head. "Please, when we are alone, call me Tenel Ka. We are beyond such formalities between us."

Luke smiled. "Of course." He bobbed his head. "Thank you for your assistance during this transition for the Jedi Order."

"I consider you a dear friend, Luke." Tenel Ka responded. "It is the least the Constorium can do for the heroes of this galaxy; even if the Senate thinks otherwise." She cocked her head. "But I doubt that is the only reason you came. You didn't come all the way to Hapes to thank me—something which could have easily been rectified from a holo-transmission."

"Ah, but you're forgetting, Tenel Ka, Sheddu Maad is not far away."

"True. Yet still…"

He looked back and sensed Ben and Allana hovering in the doorway. "I wanted to check on Allana. I feel it's my duty."

"As the Grand Master?"

"As her Great-UIncle. That little girl has been through too much. Far more than any child should. I regret she has had to experience it at a young age-I regret she has had to at all." He sighed. "I suppose being a part of this family, has its price. Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin couldn't escape it and neither could Ben. I'm sorry, Tenel Ka."

"It's hardly your fault, Luke. So there's no need to apologize."

"Yes," Allana called out. "I'm fine, Mother." She walked into the anteroom.

"Allana Djo Solo!" Tenel Ka said in a reproachful voice. "Were you eavesdropping? You know how I feel about that."

The young girl cast a look at her older cousin who had come to stand behind her.

"Ben did it too."

"I am not Ben's parent."

"Forgive me, Queen Mother." Ben apologized. "We didn't mean to eavesdrop. We had come to ask you something but I didn't wish to disturb you."

"Ben. As I've told your father. Please call me, Tenel K."

"With all due respect, I haven't lived long enough to earn that right."

Tenel Ka smiled and shook her head. "As you wish." She turned her gaze to Allana. "Now, what did you wish to speak with me about?"

"Well…."

"Yes?"

"Mother, how come you kept your arm the way it is?"`

Tenel Ka's hand went to the stub at the end of her upper-arm. "My arm?" Her daughter had never asked her this. Allana knew the basic details, but had never asked her mother the reason for Tenel Ka's reluctance to replace her arm.

"Yes. Can you tell me? Is it too personal? A secret?"

"No, my darling. There's no secret to that tale. I'm fully willing to share." She looked to Luke. "In fact, Master Skywalker is fully privy to the tale.

"really?" Allana looked from her mother to her uncle.

"Yes," Tenel Ka nodded. "I request that Master Skywalker remain here—even though I know he would beg off—, because he knows my mistakes; my story. I feel no shame in sharing it with my daughter in front of him. He understands better than anyone else after all."

"Mother?" Allana looked confused by this statement.

"What your mother is referring to Alanna-sweetie..." Luke pulled back his sleeve. "Is I know what it's like to feel the sting of the saber against your flesh, how much it wounds you not only psychically but emotionally." He traced a faint line on his right wrist where the prosthetic met the flesh. "You see when I was young, about in my early twenties, I was very foolish. I was much older than your mother when she lost her arm but still naive. I went to face an enemy I had no business facing—and that lost me my hand."

Allana eyed it.

"This hand I have here, is not my real hand." He worked open the hatch on the wrist showing the girl the circuitry.

Her eyes widened.

"Then you can feel things just like a real hand." Allana reached over and touched his wrist, marveling at the inner workings.

**.**

"Yes."

"Wow…" She breathed then turned to her mother questioningly. "This is amazing, Mother. I don't understand."

"Allana, although Master Skywalker's hand may seem…amazing or neat, you are forgetting quickly the price he had to pay for him to have that hand. He had to encounter a very terrifying being…"

"And I encountered knowledge I was not ready for, sweetie." Luke added.

She turned to her uncle.

"Vader was very powerful and I was too much of a novice to face him. I wasn't prepared for the battle or the revelation he later revealed to me—that he was my father. If I had trusted my master's words, I would not have had to lose this hand." He shut the small door.

"And you, Mother?"

"My story is…different than Luke's but ended up with a similar outcome as you might imagine. Do you remember how my arm ended up this way to begin with?"

"A lightsaber duel."

"Not exactly a duel. A friend –" She studied her daughter than figured she owed it to the little girl. "Jacen and I were sparring…" A melancholy tone came into the Queen's voice. "I was careless. That carelessness resulted in me loosing part of my arm. Jacen was severely upset by it. But I refused any type of aide concerning it."

"Why?"

Tenel Ka absentmindedly massaged the stump.

"Because I felt, that taking the prosthetic that was being offered to me would change nothing—and it would only seek to cover up or dismiss my carelessness. Instead, I opted to forgo it to remind me of what could happen if I ever lost focus again; because the outcome next time could be far worse."

She turned her eyes upward, fixing her gaze on Luke.

He nodded back, turning to Allana. "And my hand will forever serve inversely as a reminder of my own failure." He touched it. "Your mother and I each have our own reasons for doing what we do…each of our choices has a basis behind them. Do you understand, Allana?"

She nodded. "Yes, I think so."

"But," Tenel Ka said. "Even though these wounds serve as a sad reminder, they also strengthen us. Is that not so, Luke?"

"Yes, I think that describes it perfectly."

Ben spoke up, "It shows that, also, that one's failure doesn't have to be a hindrance, it's just a reminder to do things better and different, kid." He kneeled down and laid a hand on her shoulder. "That's all we can do, right?"

Allana smiled. "Yes, you're right Ben." With that, she wrapped her arms around her cousin, hugging him tightly. "Thank you."

**.**


	9. Cousins

**Allana: 20**

**Ben: 29**

**.**

There was a knock at the door.

Allana Djo Solo, Chume'da of the Hapes Consortium, sat at her writing desk, penning a message to one of the various nobles; the would be suitors already lining up to father her future child.

She turned her head. It must be Taryn, she thought—her mother's cousin.

"Enter, Taryn." She called out then resumed her task.

"Sorry to disappoint, but it's not Taryn." A familiar voice intoned.

Allan twisted back around, a broad smile on her face. "Ben!"

"You were expecting someone else." He sauntered into the room nonchalantly.

"No, I just did not expect you for a good two days."

Ben was dressed in standard Jedi outfit, but his robe resembles a duster more than the traditional Jedi robes. She caught glimpse of something metallic.

"What?"

"You know the how the palace feels about you carrying a lightsaber around so openly. It's like saying you don't trust our security."

"I don't."

She let out a sigh. "You don't have to be so open."

"Allana, my dear, you know I prefer honesty to blatant lies."

"I know." She glared at him. "I just wish you wouldn't be so."

He shrugged. "Blame it on my upbringing—dad's honesty having to do with my ethics—or blame it on what I am. Either way, I don't like lies if I can avoid them."

She smiled.

"Something wrong?"

"No, nothing. It's just good to see you."

"You saw me two days ago." He pointed out.

" know ." Allan looked sad. "But the time's are becoming less frequent."

"I have a duty to this galaxy, you know that. Just as you have a duty to the Hapan throne."

"Not yet."

"Not yet…but soon."

She sighed. "Let's not rush it." She looked him over. "Going for the rogue look, Ben?"

"Not really. Does it look like it?"

"A bit."

"Thank you, Your Highness." He winked. "I believe that's the first time a Skywalker's ever been called a rogue."

"I believe so." She cocked her head. "Now, whatever did you come here for?"

"I can't just come to see my cousin? Must I have an ulterior motive?"

"I suppose not. Now, what are you doing in my quarters?"

"Simple." He spread his hands. "I've come to bust you out."

"And how will you do that?" She grinned. "My guards are outside..."

"I got in didn't I?"

"Who says getting out will be just as easy?"

"I could say that I'm taking you to spar a bit? You haven't done so in awhile, right?"

She set her lips. "I have not. Mother is busy."

"Then, we'll spar." He turned on his heel. "That is if you're up to it."

Allana squared her shoulders and raised her chin in that particularly reassured way she did. "I am."

"Great."

She looked around. "Give me a few minutes to change into my sparring outfit."

"Go ahead." Ben made himself at home on a settee. "I'll just sit here and wait."

She nodded and retreated into her bedroom.

Alana emerged from her room fifteen minutes later dress in a russet combat suit with ankle high nerfhide boots. Her reddish-gold hair was braided and pinned to her skull so as to keep the hair from her face. She strode toward Ben with purpose, a lightsaber grasped in her left hand.

"All right… Let's do this shall we?"

Ben nodded then waved her on. "After you, Princess." He said with a grin.

Allana rolled her eyes. "That smart tongue of yours shall get you in trouble one of these days."

He laughed.

When they exited the room, they encountered several guards as well as Taryn.

"Chume'da." She greeted, eying Ben.

"Taryn…I'll be going to spar for a bit." She held her hand aloft. "My cousin will be escorting me so I don't need any further protection."

"But, Chume'da..."

"I shall be going alone." She repeated and brushed past them.

Ben gave the Hapan women a fleeting grin before following after her.

**.**

**.**

"You've bested me….are you happy?" Allana acquiesced.  
"Not really. I was hoping for more of a challenge." He shook his saber at her. "You've been slacking off."

"I told you, mother has been busy."

"That wouldn't be a problem if you had someone here full time."

"I'm not going to trouble Master Skywalker for such an insignificant thing."

Ben sighed. "You can call him Uncle you know."

She hung her head. "I know. But he's the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. How can I possibly be so informal?"

"And you're family." Ben countered.

"If I'm family, why do you keep referring to me as Princess?" She rebutted.

"To show you respect."

"Not good enough." She folded her arms across her chest. "If I call you Ben, you can call me Allana; at least in private."

Ben gave her wry smile.

"You win, Prin-" He stopped short when he saw the look she was shooting him. "Allana."d

"That's better."

"Satisfied."

She grinned. "Very."

He muttered, "Smart mouth."

**.**

A/N: Not sure how this series is going..Hope I did allright.


	10. Finesse

**Ben: 21**

**Allana: 11**

**.**

Ben looked at his young cousin Allana; she had fallen asleep at the end of his bed. Peacefully dozing, not a care in the world. Through all the horror they'd both gone through as kids….she was still a child at heart.

He turned his eyes to the chrono—it was well past the time for her to get up.

Ben leaned over, edging to the end of the bed and gently shook her.

"'Lana, it's time to wake up. Come on." When she didn't respond, he shook her again. "Allana."

Allana squirmed and batted him away. "Tired."

"Doesn't matter. It's time for lessons."

She popped open one eye and stared at him through it. "Must I?"

"Dad wants to test you, so yes."

Allana struggled to sit up. "So who's going to be my master?"

He shrugged. "I don't know that, that's for the Council to decide."

"Maybe it'll be you."

"Well…"

Moving to the edge of the bed, Allana asked, "You're old enough, right?"

"It takes a lot to be someone's Master. It's not position to take light, you know that."

"So. Even Uncle Luke wasn't good at it at first, Ben." She pointed out. "No one gets good at something automatically." She got to her feet.

"True." He conceded.

"Maybe you'll make a great Master. You're smart enough."

Allana straightened her tunic.

"Gee, thanks." He dropped a hand to her head and ruffled her hair.

She scowled.

"Sorry, Your Highness." Ben apologized overdramatically, bowing slightly.

"You're not sorry at all." She stated.

"Maybe, you'll never know will you?"

"You're a terrible liar."

"Really? I think I have a good grasp on that certain finesse that comes from the other side of the family."

"Your Dad wouldn't like it."

He flashed her a grin. "That's because, young Djo Solo, your Great-Uncle is an honest man. Sometimes it takes a little _finesse_ to finagle your way out of tight situation."

"Necessary duplicity."

"Exactly."

**.**

**.**

**Well, that was fun.**


	11. Partners in Crime

Surprise! Another Allana/Ben one shot!

Allana:6

Ben: 16

Allana was hiding under the bed. She could hear her cousin approaching, his boots clanging against the deck. It was a game of hide and go-seek. Ben was it and she was the hider. She pushed herself to the back of the bed, pressing herself against the wall and prayed that he wouldn't find her. She watched as black boots came into view and stopped in place.

"Allana." Her cousin called out. "Are you in here?"

Now, Allana may have been six but even she knew the point of hide and go-seek was to hide from the seeker—and not to answer such an obvious trick. She kept her mouth shut willing her cousin to go away. She knew he wasn't using the Force, because that would have been cheating and Jedi didn't cheat.

"Found you, kiddo." A voice announced.

The bed she was crouched under was moved aside and Ben stood above her, grinning broadly. Allana sighed heavily and picked herself off the ground. She smoothed out her jumpsuit, getting to her feet.

"You won." _Again_. "How do you do it?"

"Let's just say I had a hunch you'd be here."

"You always have hunches. Aren't you ever wrong?"

"From time to time, but not with this—I know you pretty well, kid."

She sighed once more. "I suppose so."

Ben gave her a dashing smile. "Aw, cheer up, Allana. Tell you what, let's go sneak dessert from the kitchen." He offered his hand.

Allana grinned. She liked the idea of snatching some sweets from the royal chef.

"All right."

She latched on and the two of them heading for the main kitchen.

**.**

Ben gave the pint-sized heiress a boost, setting her upon his shoulders. "Can you see inside?"

"Yeah, I don't see anyone." She whispered. "Chef hasn't started lunch yet."

"Good." He lowered her down.

"I want lua cake."

"If they have it."

"They do. Chef always makes sure she has it made, it's my favorite."

"All right then; Operation Dessert is on its way." He looked over his shoulder. "I'll be the look out."

"Why me?"

"You're smaller, kid; harder to see."

"Oh. Good point."

Allana crept into the kitchen. She made her way across the vast kitchen and almost made it through when the door opposite her swung open and Head Chef Kirin entered the kitchen. She ducked behind a rolling cart. Kirin was puttering around and giving order to two of her cooking staff that had entered the kitchen after her. Still hiding, Allana felt her cousin's presence brush against her in the Force.

_'You all right.' _He seemed to say.

'Yes.' She responded, hoping he could hear her—she wasn't good at this quite yet.

He sent her another wave of assurance. Allana silently thanked him, still tracking the three other beings. When Kirin headed her way, Allana maneuvered her way around the cart. She wasn't supposed to be in the kitchen.

Suddenly the door where she'd come from burst open.

"Good afternoon, ladies," She heard her cousin say smoothly.

"You're not supposed to be in here." Kirin said disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry." He responded, sounding earnest "The princess wanted a drink and a small pre-lunch snack and I didn't want to trouble you."

"Is that so?" The head chef sounded doubtful. "As you know, we do not allow foreigners such as yourselves into such restrictive areas. Surely you're aware of that."

Ben took on a perplexed voice. "I was under the impression you knew of my status and were made aware by the Queen Mother herself."

"I was, regardless, the kitchen is off-limits."

"I understand."

He made a subtle gesture with his hand.

Allana took this as a go ahead and maneuvered herself to a far counter where a tray of cakes sat. She reached up carefully to pluck a plate from the counter, all the while watching her cousin.

"But if you wouldn't mind, I'd still like to get that snack and juice; save you the trouble."

"I will send a juice only." She said haughtily. "The princess' meal should not be spoiled."

Ben raised his hands in surrender. "Understood," He looked over his shoulder. "Well, I'd better get back to her highness, before she finds me." He twirled his finger at his side: wrap it up.

Allana seeing this began to subtly sneak away from the counter to the doorway which the three women had come through. The kitchen staff was still focused on Ben's departure, disapproval apparent of the head chef's face, so when a certain Hapan princess slipped out the door it went entirely unnoticed.

**.**

"Did you get it?"

Allana half jumped out of her skin, turning to find her older cousin close by her.

"Ben!" She scolded in a hushed tone. "You scared me."

Ben gave her a sheepish look.

"Sorry. You got the cake right?"

She brought up the plate, beaming proudly. "Yes."

"Mission accomplished then."

"Right."


End file.
